


Family Prompts And The like

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers for norse mythology i guess, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: More prompts because I like them and I can.





	1. Chapter 1

"Everything involving you descends into chaos, huh?"

"Maybe I'm a chaos god?" 

"Wouldn't doubt it, lad. Not at all."

Laughing, Atreus asked Mimir to tell him about a few while they waited for father to return.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"...by the jötunn Angrboða, Loki is the father of-"

"...I wonder what kind of God I'll be."

Stopping abruptly Mimir nearly broke out laughing, Atreus to tilted his head in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, lad. I'm sure you'll be a fine god. Don't waste yer time worrying."


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to make myself so obnoxious that not even Death will touch me!”

"Are ye sure yer not as obnoxious as it gets?"

"I can do it if I really try!"

Huffing out a laugh Brok crossed his arms and walked back to his post behind the counter. "Luck be with ya then."

Atreus smiled and walked to the other side, placing his arms on the counter and placing his head on them. "Thanks."

After a little while of watching the man work the boy slid off the counter and turned to look at the door on the other side of the room.

"...I wonder where father is..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pregnant?!"

"I-I can explain..!"

Atreus nervously rubbed his arm, staring at the floor in shame. He never expected this to happen, how could he? 

Kratos slowly sat back down, breathing through his nose to calm himself. How could his boy possibly be pregnant? When did this happen? Who was-

"Atreus."

"Y-Yes, father?" 

"Who is the father?"

Feeling shame and embarrassment wash over him, the boy scuffed his foot into the floor. 

"...A horse."

"..."


	4. Chapter 4

“Why would you give a ten-year-old a knife?!”  
  
“Waddya want from me, the boy felt unsafe.”  
  
“Now I feel unsafe!”  
  
“What, you wanna a knife, too?”  
  
"N-No! Wha-"  
  
Atreus tossed the knife in his hand back and forth. It didn't beat his father's or mother's but he loved it anyway.   
  
It was the first gift his uncle figures have ever given him, who was he to say no to such a gesture?  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“ _Oh, you poor thing. You actually think he loves you?_ ”  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
" _A disappointment, really_."  
  
Clutching his head, all the boy could do was clench his eyes shut and beg the voice to leave him alone.   
  
" _I never should of expected much from you, you are that disappointment's son-_ "  
  
Growling, Atreus released his hair and shot to his feet, wobbling from the blood going to his head at suddenly getting up from the floor.  
  
"Shut up! Don't talk about my dad! You don't know anything about him!"  
  
Feeling the fury and rage that welled up inside of him when angry, it took all of Atreus's will power not to kill the lady who stood in front of him with a calm look that seemed to know much more than he did.  
  
" _Oh?_ "  



End file.
